<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'enfant de la mer by Ordalie_Gwynfyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108620">L'enfant de la mer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd'>Ordalie_Gwynfyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, also c'est un truc très vieux, je n'ai pas mis de warning pour éviter les spoils, je suis consciente que le style est très maladroit, mais faites gaffe à la fin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aussi loin que je me souviennes, jamais je n'ai pu penser à Léo sans penser à la mer, bien que lui en rêvât beaucoup plus que moi. Mes souvenirs s'envolent, comme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Mon enfance. Et Léo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'enfant de la mer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais je n’ai pu penser à Léo sans penser à la mer, bien que lui en rêvât beaucoup plus que moi. Nous avions grandi ensemble dans ce village construit presque sur la plage, que le vent balayait de jour comme de nuit. Dans notre enfance, nous n'étions pas nombreux ici, comparé à aujourd'hui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Notre petit hameau, au fil du temps, est devenu une grande ville, surpeuplée en été par les nombreux touristes. Mais l'hiver, quand cet endroit est délaissé et où il ne reste plus que ses véritables habitants, il m'arrive souvent de descendre sur la plage déserte. Je regarde les vagues grandir puis s'écraser sur le sable, apportant des algues au milieu de l'écume, parfois même des coquiperls décrochés de leurs appuis, ou encore plus rare des tentacools échoués. Je remplis mes poumons de l'air du large, des senteurs salées au goût de liberté. Je n'étais pas très attaché à cet endroit, mais Léo me l'a fait aimer. Quand j’étais enfant, mon seul désir était de partir. Mais à présent, ma vie est rythmée par les vagues, et les migrations des pokémons oiseaux, parfois si nombreux que le ciel est caché.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Aujourd'hui, s'il est masqué, c'est par les nuages. Épais et sombres. Menaçants pour certains, si familiers pour nous. J'observe le plus gros. On dirait un pokémon. Un long cou et des nageoires qui dansent dans le ciel. Derrière, les autres nuages ressemblent à des wailords. Je souris. Comme ils me font penser à Léo, ces nuages ! Ils se sont déjà dispersés dans le vent, mais mes souvenirs à moi reviennent comme si le mistral me les avaient rapporté d'un long voyage. Et ils m'emportent à nouveau, comme chaque fois… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nous avions déménagé ici l'été de mes six ans. Mes parents avaient toujours rêvé de vivre au bord de la mer, et une heureuse mutation de mon père leur avait permis de réaliser ce rêve. Je n'étais pas enthousiaste à l'époque, à l'idée de quitter ma ville pour me retrouver dans un village paumé au bord de mer. J'avais pleuré en pensant ne pas me trouver d'ami. Mais mon inquiétude fut balayée dès mon premier jour. J'étais sur cette même plage, au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, en train de me languir de tout ce que je connaissais. Et il était venu vers moi. Léo. Nous avions presque le même âge. Il était à peine plus âgé que moi, et nous sommes devenus inséparables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Aujourd'hui encore, je pense que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi proches que lui. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que nous nous vissions. À l'école, nous étions toujours côte à côte. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon élève, mais il était incollable sur tout ce qui traitait de la mer, comme tout fils de marin qui se respecte. Les poissons, les pokémons marins en général, le cycle de l'eau, faune, flore et biodiversité sous-marine… il était capable de faire le compte de toutes les espèces vivant dans la crique, et je crois bien que c'était les seuls moments où il aimait compter. Bien évidement, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, être auprès de l'eau. Moi, cet endroit ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, ayant passé les premières années de ma vie dans une mer de bâtiments si hauts qu'on pouvait penser qu'ils touchaient le ciel, mais Léo m'entraînait si souvent dans ses escapades que, sans m'en rendre compte, cet endroit m'est devenu indispensable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Léo m'entraînait toujours dans ses explorations au bord de l'eau. Pour moi qui venais de la ville, et qui ne connaissais rien, les excursions de mon ami étaient toujours plus dangereuses. Mais, quand on est enfant, il est facile de changer, plus facile que quand on est adulte, et je suis vite devenu aussi casse-cou que lui, au grand dam de mes parents. Il m'a tout appris sur l'eau. Il savait même pourquoi la mer est salée, une chose dont mes parents ne s'étaient jamais questionnés, et que je leur ais appris. Il était toujours enthousiaste quand il devait m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense que je ne sais même pas la moitié de ce qu'il savait sur la mer et l'eau en général. Il était sans nul doute celui qui s'y connaissait le mieux sur Terre !</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je mentirais si je disais que Léo était mon seul ami. En réalité, il y avait une personne que j'aimais beaucoup également : sa sœur Tania.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Elle avait un an de plus que son frère, mais paraissait encore plus jeune que lui, et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était impossible de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre les deux : mêmes cheveux bruns coupés courts, même visage pointu, même sourire étrange, mêmes yeux bleus perdus dans le lointain. La seule différence notable chez eux, c'était leurs regards : tandis que celui de Léo m'évoquait des rêves de plongée sous-marine, celui de Tania était sans cesse tourné vers le ciel. Alors que Léo était le portrait de son marin de père, elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, qui avait été championne de type vol dans sa jeunesse, à ce qu'elle m'avait raconté.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ce qui me plaisait particulièrement chez elle à l'époque, et même encore aujourd'hui, c'était son franc-parler, et une répartie à faire pâlir un homme politique. Je n'ai jamais pu la battre dans le domaine des mots. Elle avait la même passion que son frère des grands espaces bleus, pouvait reconnaître le cri de n'importe quel oiseau, et avait un don inné pour les soigner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Elle était tout aussi marginale que son frère. En particulier, elle ne supportait pas les filles qui se maquillaient. Elle les appelait les « lippoutous mannequins » et rien que l'idée de se mettre du fond de teint la faisait grimacer. Personnellement, je la trouvais bien plus jolie au naturel que les filles qui se maquillaient en cachette dans les toilettes de l'école.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Elle était toujours plongée dans un livre pendant les récréations, parce que pour elle, dans une cour, il n'y avait rien d'autre d’intéressant à faire. Romans de science-fiction, bandes dessinées, livres sur les oiseaux ou même, une fois où elle n'avait rien à lire, une notice de pokématos. Elle aimait beaucoup de choses, des sciences à la littérature, mais la vie en société n'en faisait pas partie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> En fait, je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle bien avant de penser aux filles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Léo était ami avec presque tout les pokémons marins de la crique, et il était capable de reconnaître chacun d'entre eux. Mais celui dont il était le plus proche était un secret connu de trois personnes seulement. Moi, Tania, et Léo lui-même.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> <span>Je me souviens très bien du jour où nous l'avons vu pour la première fois. Nous étions parti</span></span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> faire une excursion, comme à notre habitude, mais cette fois Léo avait insisté pour que sa </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sœur</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> nous accompagne. Nous avions à peu près douze ans, c'est-à-dire l'âge où les piques-niques, on les fait de préférence sans les parents.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Tania était chargée de nous surveiller. Elle avait pris sur elle pour transporter la trousse de secours comme lui avaient demandé ses parents, notre repas, et puis masques et tubas bien sûr, parce que l'été, il ne se passait pas une journée ensoleillée sans que nous allassions sous l'eau. Léo nous avait promis de nous montrer un autre endroit secret et connu de lui seul, et nous marchions depuis plus de deux heures sur les cailloux, les pieds à moitié dans l'eau. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de la marée outre mesure, car connaissant Léo, jamais il n'aurait commis l'erreur de l'oublier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je me souviens bien de la première fois que j'ai vu cette crique. Léo nous avait bien dit que c'était une merveille de la nature, mais je ne l'ai vraiment compris que quand j'ai vu cette étendue d'eau, presque sphérique, piquetée de récifs de roches blanches comme la neige qui semblait pousser vers le ciel. Le soleil faisait briller la mer comme des étoiles, et les rochers blancs reflétaient cette lueur, donnant l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel s'était caché là pour se reposer d'un voyage dans le ciel. Je n'aurais pas été surpris outre mesure d'apprendre que cette crique était le repaire de Cresselia. La terre entourant la crique avait la forme d'un croissant de lune, et les reflets du soleil sur l'eau donnaient l'impression de voir un ciel étoilé en plein jour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Cet endroit est un secret, c'est bien compris ? nous a alors demandé Léo. Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête, tant la beauté du lieu me coupait le souffle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Promis, a répondu Tania. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nous avons étendu la toile sur le sable. Ce sable-là était différent de celui de la « plage des touristes », comme nous avions l'habitude de l’appeler. Ce sable était plus clair, plus fin, et surtout était dépourvu de traces de pas, au point que j'hésitais à marcher dessus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Le sable d'ici est naturel, m'a dit Léo. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus clair et plus fin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Le sable de la plage des touristes n'est pas du vrai ? lui ai-je demandé. Cela me surprenait, car il avait l'air parfaitement authentique.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C'est du vrai, mais comme les gens marchent tout le temps dessus, le sable finit par s'user plus vite que la normale, et ils doivent acheter du sable pour qu'il y en ait toujours suffisamment à leur goût. Ils achètent du sable dans un endroit très loin, pour qu'il soit le plus gros et durable possible, donc il est plus foncé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sérieux ? »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Parfois, les adultes nous paraissaient vraiment bizarres. Nous étions en train de rire de leur idioties quand Léo s'est brusquement tu. Il s'est relevé, regardant partout autour de lui. Il possédait une sorte de sixième sens, qui faisait qu'il savait toujours quand un pokémon aquatique avait besoin d'aide. Il s'est précipité vers l'un des rocs blancs, qui était presque sur la plage. De là où nous étions, nous n'avions rien vu, mais Léo l'avait senti. Il a crié à Tania d'apporter la trousse de premier secours. Nous nous sommes précipité vers lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <span>Comme nous nous y attendions, c'était bien un pokémon aquatique. Il faisait deux mètres de long, il avait une jolie couleur bleue, une petite corne sur le front, une carapace hérissée, de </span></span>
  <span>
    <span>délicates</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> nageoires et un énorme hameçon planté dans l'une d'entre elles. Je regardai</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> avec horreur et répulsion cet objet métallique monstrueux, manifestement pas là par hasard, qui blessait cette pauvre créature si magnifique. Tania, sans hésiter, s'était accroupie à coté de son frère. À eux deux, lentement, ils parvinrent à retirer l'hameçon sans déchirer la nageoire, et pendant que sa </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sœur</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> désinfectait et bandait la plaie, Léo lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, si bas que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il lui a dit.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Au bout de trois heures, notre protégé a fini par remuer la tête. Il s'est redressé, a ouvert les yeux et nous a dévisagé avec étonnement. Il avait un regard très doux, bien que fatigué. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Tania est allée chercher le panier-repas que nous n'avions toujours pas touché, elle a pris une baie oran dedans et l'a donnée à son frère. Le pokémon a ouvert la bouche et l'a laissé glisser la baie entre ses dents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> C'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et que nous étions affamés. Nous avons partagé notre repas avec le pokémon qui s'est bien mieux porté une fois le ventre plein, et nous sommes resté avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour que mes parents m'appelassent, scandalisés, depuis mon pokématos, avec la promesse de ne plus jamais me faire confiance. Nous sommes rentrés le plus vite possible après avoir laissé notre nappe au pokémon pour lui faire une couverture. Nous avons prétendu que le vent l'avait emportée et que nous nous étions perdus en tentant de la retrouver. Mais, si ça a convaincu mes parents, ceux de Léo savaient qu'il ne se serait jamais perdu. Ils n'ont rien dit, cependant, conscients que nous dussions avoir une bonne raison de mentir. C'était des gens très compréhensifs. Heureusement, vu le caractère de leur fils… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je me souviens qu'un jour, je lui avais demandé pourquoi il était venu vers moi, et pas vers un autre. Nous avions dix ans à l'époque, et il m'a répondu d'une telle manière qu'aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si mon ami n'était pas un pokémon légendaire aquatique inconnu ayant pris une apparence humaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu pleurais en regardant la mer. Cela me semblait tellement incompréhensible ! Alors j'ai voulu te montrer que face à une étendue si magnifique, il est impossible d'être triste. La mer ne doit pas faire pleurer, elle doit rendre heureux. Et puis… tu m'a paru seul. Comme moi. Et je t'ai trouvé sympathique. J'ai eu la certitude que si tu te mettais à aimer la mer, j'aurais trouvé l'ami que j'ai toujours cherché. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> À ce moment, il s'était tourné vers moi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> « Enfin, un ami humain, je veux dire ! »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Il s'était mis à rire, et je l'avais suivi avec enthousiasme. Car oui, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire en société et ayant pourtant autant d'amis. À force de passer tout son temps libre sur la plage, il avait fini par être plus proche des pokémons vivant dans la crique que des humains. Je me suis souvent dit que si Jirachi lui demandait ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, il aurait sûrement déclaré qu'il voulait être changé en pokémon. En pokémon marin, cela va sans dire…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Mes souvenirs les plus précieux de Léo sont nos escapades sous-marines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> De la même manière qu'il ne se perdait jamais près de l'eau, les espaces sous-marins lui était aussi familiers que sa propre maison. Il m'a fait visiter de nombreux endroits dont beaucoup de gens n'ont même pas conscience. En particulier le jour de mes quatorze ans, où il m'a fait découvrir la plus belle grotte immergée que j'ai jamais vu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Du lichen lumineux poussait le long des parois, rendant le lieu reposant et surtout suffisamment oxygéné pour s'y cacher. Léo avait pris l'habitude d'y mettre ses trésors les plus précieux, mais jamais il n'aurait songé à arracher à son milieu quoi que ce soit. Il y entreposait les cadeaux qui lui étaient fait, y compris les cadeaux que lui faisaient ses amis aquatiques.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je ne l'avais pas cru quand il m'avait dit que les pokémons lui faisaient des cadeaux, mais les pierres Eau, les perles roses des coquiperls, les écailles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes et les pierres noires du fond de la mer me convainquirent ce jour-là que mon ami était exceptionnel, encore plus que ce que je me l'étais imaginé.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« C'est mon trésor. Un jour je le sortirai de la grotte, je redonnerai à chacun la place qui lui revient dans l'ordre naturel des choses, et je confierai la grotte à quelqu'un d'autre. En attendant, j'aimerais beaucoup la partager avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m’aie jamais fait. Merci beaucoup, Léo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je t'en prie. Par contre en échange, tu as intérêt à demander à Tania de sortir avec toi, parce que ça fait six mois qu'elle n'attend que ça, avait-il rajouté dans un sourire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je plaisante ! Mais ne la fais pas attendre trop longtemps non plus. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Il avait le don de me mettre horriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais réussi à cacher quoi que ce soit à Léo, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, bien qu'il manquât terriblement de tact, mais parfois c'était un peu lourd à supporter…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Bon allez, tu va pas virer octillery, franchement ! »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Léo n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de principes, sauf quand la mer en faisait partie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je tourne la tête vers les maisons, de l'autre côté de la dune. Encore perdu dans mes pensées, je n'aurais même pas été surpris de voir Léo surgir derrière moi avec son nécessaire de plongée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ce temps-là était une enfance que je n'ai jamais regretté. Tous ces souvenirs sont pour moi un trésor bien plus précieux que la grotte où Léo m'avait emmené.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ce temps-là est fini, mais Léo m'aura toujours surpris, jusqu'au bout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nous avions seize ans. À cette époque, il séchait souvent pour aller retrouver son lokhlass sur la plage où nous l'avions trouvé. Il n'était jamais reparti, bien que ce soit un mâle adulte dans la force de l'âge. Léo me disait souvent qu'un jour il devrait l'accompagner à l'embouchure de la crique pour qu'il pût partir une bonne fois pour toutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« C'est une super idée, mais tu me laisses t'accompagner. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Il avait souri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Oui, peut-être. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> C'était la première fois qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'étais terriblement frustré. J'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il mijotait. Il a secoué la tête. Et il m'a dit :</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu sais qu'on a trouvé Lokhlass avec un hameçon dans la nageoire. Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait fait ça, et pourquoi. Maintenant je sais. Ils en ont parlé à la télévision. Les lokhlass sont tellement rares que certains sont prêts à tout pour en avoir, y compris au braconnage. Peu leur importe l'état du pokémon au final, du moment qu'il est en vie. Sous prétexte que les soins des Centres Pokémon sont gratuits, ils se permettent de faire souffrir des pokémons au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Et le pire, c'est que les gens qui les achètent après sont au courant de ça, et ne les considèrent que comme des trophées. Alors moi, j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter ça. Je vais accompagner Lokhlass jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'est pris l'hameçon et on va casser tout les filets. On va arrêter ce massacre. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Il est parti la nuit suivante. Tania et moi, nous l'avons regardé partir. Nous sommes restés longtemps sur la plage à regarder la limite entre le ciel et la mer. Puis nous sommes rentrés. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit aux parents. Parce que dans la grotte, je n'ai trouvé qu'une lettre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> <em>« Tu remarqueras que j'ai vidé la grotte. C'est toi qui en hérites. Je sais que tu viendras ici avant de retourner à la maison. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux parents, sinon ils essaieraient de m'arrêter. Mais c'est impossible. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <em>Prends soin de Tania. »</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> À chaque fois que je reviens sur notre plage, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout ces souvenirs qui m'ont forgés. À tout ce qui c'est passé depuis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Je regarde à nouveau le ciel. Les nuages ont disparu depuis longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer Léo, s'éloignant de sa terre natale pour sauver les pokémons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Papa ? »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je tourne la tête vers la paire d'yeux bleus, au regard si familier, qui vient de défaire le cours de mes pensées.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>« Maman m'a dit que tu serais là. Elle dit qu'il faut y aller. Le monsieur du taxi est là, et moi je veux pas rater l'avion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne sera pas en retard, dans six heures et trente-deux minutes on sera arrivés et tu auras tes skis aux pieds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cool ! Maman elle voulait d'abord défaire les valises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Elle aura une semaine entière de vacances pour le faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J'y vais en premier, tu me rattrapes, hein ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais oui, vas-y. »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je le regarde foncer vers Oliville. Sept ans déjà… L'âge que j'avais quand je suis arrivé ici. L'âge où j'ai rencontré Léo. J'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer à quel point le temps d'une vie peux passer vite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Je regarde la mer une dernière fois. Léo a eu raison de profiter de la sienne plus que n'importe qui…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> <em>JohtoNews, 17 février, il y a onze ans.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> <em>« Une opération de braconnage illégale a été stoppée il y a trois jours. Le bateau utilisé par les braconniers, non immatriculé, à cependant été reconnu comme le Lovdisc Bleu, le navire de particuliers volé il y a plusieurs années. Les acteurs de cette pêche interdite, qui capturaient de manière particulièrement sauvage des pokémons comme les lokhlass, les wailmers, ou les léviators, ont reconnu avoir agi à l'encontre de la loi de préservation marine en vigueur, mais ont déclaré ne pas en avoir tenu compte sous prétexte d'avoir pêché dans les zones internationales, aux réglementations bien plus laxistes. Ils ont cependant refusé d'indiquer le nom de leurs différents clients.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ils ont témoigné que leur opération de pêche s'est soldée par un échec à cause de l'intervention d'un garçon à dos de lokhlass, sans doute le même qui a empêché la plupart de ce genre d'incidents depuis près d'un an. Celui-ci a malheureusement été transpercé au cours de son intervention par un harpon destiné, entre autres, à la chasse au wailord, dont la viande se vend actuellement à plus de 15 000 poké-dollars le kilo au marché noir. Malgré les recherches des spécialistes sur place, son corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. »</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>